Mt Aleph School of the 4 Elements
by theJan
Summary: AU, When their psynergy school closes, Ivan and Hama must set out into the world. GS 1 2 Cast, Rated T for safety, the idea for this has been in my mind for a long time. My first story; UPDATED! Chapter 2 is a little bit more interesting!
1. Three different kinds of papers

**Chapter 1: Three different kinds of papers**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun.

- Start of Chapter 1 -

_The Lighting Struck Tower News_

_Contigo's School for Jupiter Adepts closing – Students fleeing the country_

_Yesterday it has become known to our paper that the private psynergy school of Contigo is closing this year due to financial issues. In recent years, student enlistment rate has been declining rapidly due to newer, less costy schools becoming available for the public. _

_The remaining students (called adepts) and their parents are unsure of which school they will choose to finish their education. Of the seven schools for Psynergy education only 4 are available to the Jupiter Adepts of Contigo's School for Jupiter Adepts, since Lemuria Fountain and Prox have been known to not accept Jupiter Adepts in their ranks._

_"So far, Lalivero and Apogji Rock look best i guess", says a thin 16-year-old female student of the school. Lalivero Lighthouse, another private school for Psynergy, accepts Venus and Jupiter Adepts, but the fees are the highest of all the 7 schools. Apogji Rock, near the Apogji Islands, is another elitary school for psynergy._

_The students can also apply at Tolbi's school for Alchemy and Mount Aleph's School of the Four Elements, which are considerably cheaper than the other two schools. The Lightning Struck Tower wishes the former adepts of Contigo's School for Jupiter Adepts the best of luck in finding another appropriate school to finish their psynergy education._

Hama looked up from her newspaper. The rumors – and her feeling - of her school closing had been true, however the teachers had not told them anything so that they didn't panic. The scent of fresh coffee reached her nose, and as she got to fetch the coffee, she wondered how her younger brother would react to the news, whom she had taken care of since their parents died. Their parents had left them enough money to live and to finish their education, but that did not mean they were particularly rich, as they lived in a small cottage.

As her brother came downstairs from his bedroom, he looked cherful as always. It was summer, at the end of the holidays, and they talked about normal-day's stuff, until Ivan, which was the name of Hama's younger sibling, noticed the newspaper article laying on the table. As Ivan read, his eyes became wider, and once he had reached the end of the article, he asked his older sister:

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to find another school which is going to take us. You know the letter?"

"The letter our parents left incase something may have happend to them?". As he said those words, his eyes clouded over, and it was difficult to determine the feelings he felt.

"Yes. It mentioned a "Lord Hammet" in Kalay. Their family seemed to have been friends to our parents. I think we should go there, and ask them."

That evening they wrote a letter to Lord Hammet and his wife, introducing themselves. They spent the following week packing their belongings to take with them, but after 3 days of packing they realized that it would probably be more practical to only take the essentials with them. It was clear that due to the distance between Contigo and Kalay the trip would take many days, and they would arrive around 1 week before the end of the summer holidays in Kalay. On the last day of the week they got a reply from Hammet's wife, that they would be welcome in Kalay anytime. This was a great relief to the two siblings, as they had wondered what they could do instead.

They decided to not sell their cottage, but instead left it in the care of a friend they trusted. As they had heard a ship was anchoring at the Contigo's harbor and would leave the next day, everything was settled.

Ivan was unsettled this night and at first found it difficult to sleep. He had never been too far from his hometown, and was therefore a little bit anxious. Sure, they had been to Jupiter Lighthouse once and many times they had been in the countryside around Contigo, but he had never really left Hesperia, the continent Contigo resided on.

He wondered how Mr and Ms Hammet would be like, if and how he would find friends in their new school, and which school they even would go to. They had narrowed it down to Tolbi and Vale's schools already and were hoping that the Hammets could give them advice. After about an hour of rumination, he finally fell asleep.

"Ivan wake up!"

_I don't want to wake up..._

"Please, dear, wake up!"

_Hama what is up? You have not called me dear since..._

"The Mt. Aleph Boulder is going to fall!"

_What? Ok, i am awake, i am awake!_

Ivan bolted up from his bed, but when he opened his eyes, it was dark and he was alone in the room. Looking out of the window, he saw the moon standing high... Figuring it was just a dream, he lied down again.

_Stupid dream... want to sleep again..._

- End of Chapter 1 -

Quiz question: Which are the three different papers mentioned? Hm? Hmmm?^^


	2. The Ship

Chapter 2 – The ship

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, and neither do i own anything of the Monkey Island franchise.

- Start of Chapter 2 -

In the morning of the next day they hurried to Contigo's harbor, and even as they were going, they saw a huge ship at the dock. Also, they saw a man with yellow eyes and blue hair standing in front of it. Hama approached him.

"What is a Lemurian doing out of Lemuria?"

"Why is a Jupiter Adept asking questions?"

"It is so boring to always know everything. So, is this you ship?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is. I am Captain Piers and this is my ship."

Ivan, bored with "the elders' talk", saw a thin man, dressed in a blue business shirt, wildly gesticulating with his arms. In front of him stood man with a pretty wild hairstyle. He began to listen to their conversation, thinking it would be much more interesting

"Hello i am Guybrush Treepwood, a mighty pirate!", said the one with the wild hairstyle.

"Hello i am Stan. This ship costs ten thousand.", the other replied the other, throwing his arms around while speaking.

"I'll give you five thousand."

"DEAL!"

Disturbed by the author's sudden urge to incorporate Monkey Island figures into a Golden Sun fan-fiction purely for humoristic relief, Ivan quickly forgot about this confusing conversation and turned to Hama and Piers again.

"So you are heading to Angara?" Hama asked.

"Ah, so you DID read my mind! Yes i am, but i make a short stop in Lalivero, picking up the daughter of a friend there. She is an exchange student from Lalivero Lighthouse and wants wants to go to Mt Aleph's school."

"Ah, interesting. We would like to ask if you could take us with you on your trip to Angara, we are headed to Kalay."

"Kalay, hm. Well, you would have to go to land in Champa, then go through the mountains to Xian and finally walking westwards through the desert. Both of you", he looked at Ivan, who had spoken nothing yet, as he was usually very quiet in front of strangers, "are Jupiter Adepts i suppose?"

"Yes that's right." Ivan answered.

"Have you already learned 'Reveal'?"

"Yes, i have already learned it."

"I haven't, sister, what is it?"

"It is a Jupiter psynergy that lets you see through fog, illusions and makes it easier to spot small details. I guess Piers is asking because of mirages?"

"Yes that i right. Good for you. So your plan is to go to Kalay over Champa, Xian and the desert. Now i only have one question left..."

"You want us to tell you how we are going to pay." Ivan said.

"Oh man, sometimes it can be really annoying if Jupiter Adepts read your mind! Well, yes."

"We do not have much money, is there something we can do to help out on the ship?" Hama asked.

"Two Jupiter Adepts... well yes. My ship runs mostly on Mercury psynergy, but i also have sails... it would be very good if you could use your Jupiter psynergy to give us some back wind, it would be much faster... Ok i guess i can make room for you two and i guess it would be rather boring to sail to Lalivero rather lonely..."

"Oh thank you!"

As they walked towards the ship, Piers said matter-of-factly:

"Oh yes, i forgot, there is another passenger traveling with us. He is an old friend, who traveled to Lemuria for a time and convinced me to leave Lemuria. He's a scholar. However, he is still on a shore leave, and we'll have to wait for him. You can already go in and make yourself comfortable. Both of you can have your own room."

As they boarded the ship, Ivan took in its features: Right now the ship's sails were rolled in, and on the craw's nest were already spider webs. He was sure that Piers didn't use neither much. Entering the interior of the ship, he noticed the slightly worn out red tapestry and as they entered their separate rooms, Ivan saw a slightly disheveled room. It seemed to not have been used in longer time, so he opened the porthole and conjured a small wind gust to replace the worn-out air.

Hama, however, had other thoughts. After moving in to her room in the ship, she thought about the vision she had had. _A man with long blue hair and blue eyes, trying to break into a sanctum, stealing a power that wasn't his..._

But now was not the time for something like this. First they had to get to Kalay, to the Hammets.

Later, the scholar Piers was talking about boarded the ship. When they were all together in one room, he talked to everyone about how fascinating he thought the Anemos Sanctum was and how interesting its connection to Contiogo's School for Jupiter Adepts was and how . As he did not stop after 15 minutes, Ivan tried to get away (but it was not possible) while Hama was being polite and pretended to listen still (while thinking about something else altogether). After 30 minutes it became too much even for Piers, who was very patient by nature, and he blurted out:

"Kraden, you are rambling again. It is nice and everything, but you are repeating yourself. You have just told us about the connection between Anemos and Jupiter Lighthouse for the third time."

"What are you talking about? I was just coming to the point. Besides, show some respect for the elderly!"

"Kraden, I am older than you are – being a Lemurian.".

Piers was getting more amused by the second. Kraden looked at him, then said, calmer:

"Oh, you are right, I always forget that. You look so young."

"Just how old ARE you, Piers?" Hama asked suddenly. Piers however, pretended not to listen.

As she was curious, she mind-read him, but all she got was _"mind-reading my age is not going to be that easy"_

"We have to get ready to go, by the way. I am going to put my steering orb into its place, if you want, you can follow me."

"I am going to stay here, I have seen it many times before." Kraden said (to the relief of Hama and Ivan, after Kraden's previous monologue)

After exchanging a few words telepathically, both said

"Oh yes, we'd love to."

Piers lead them down a stairway, through a few corridors, down a stairway again, through some corridors again, then a stairway up, until they ended up in a long, wide hallway that looked unlike the ones befoe: Decorated with bluish ornaments in the tradition of Lemuria. When they came into a circular room with a fountain in the middle, Piers fetched a crystal orb from his pocket and put it onto its top. Moments after that Ivan and Hama saw him use water psynergy, to which the fountain reacted by beginning to spring forth water from its top, engulfing the crystal orb entirely in water.

"Ok let's get up, we are ready to go. I will steer the ship and you two will help out creating a bit of wind for us."

A few moments later Hama and Ivan were up on the deck, conjuring winds for the sails. It was afternoon, and already the sun was getting lower. They quickly left the harbor of Contigo behind them, soon were out on the open sea, and soon it was getting darker. Piers was very satisfied with their progress at the end of the day.

"You two did very good, I would not be able to make this distance alone in one day."

All of them were very tired, and after dinner (Kraden tried to make himself useful, but wasn't very successful, so Hama took it upon herself to make dinner) they went to sleep.

Hama thought again about her vision before she was getting sleep, but Ivan was so tired he was sleeping as soon as he got the chance.

Kraden was thinking about alchemy, and Piers's thoughts were indiscernible – who can really say they know what a Lemurian thinks at any point of time, if even a mind-reader can't overcome their barriers?

- End of Chapter 2 -


End file.
